World of the Ocean King
The World of the Ocean King is the name of the world where most of the events of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass takes place. It is inhabited by the Ocean King, his spirits, and the islands' locals. Despite being another dimension from the Light World, it is very similar; both worlds have a vast expanse of ocean and share an analogous climate. The two worlds are so alike that throughout most of Link and Tetra's adventure there, they were unaware that they were in another world. However, though it initially appears the same, some differences can be seen. The main difference is what happens to dead people after their demise. Instead of turning into Poes, they turn into spectral versions of themselves which can do nothing but talk to the living. They only have this ability while their bones remain. These bones and their ghostly masters appear mainly in the Temple of the Ocean King. Astrid's apprentice, Kayo, also appears in this form on the Isle of Ember. The four knights of the Cobble Kingdom and their king, Mutoh also appear in this form, though their bones remain in their sarcophagi. The ocean of the World of the Ocean King is much more lively than the ocean of the Light World. While in the Light World all that could be seen was a few Big Octos and the occasional Fishman, in this world there are Gyorgs, other enemies, golden frogs, Sea Traps, pirates, and Traveler's boats roaming at all times. Even fish appear here, which Link can catch with the Fishing Rod. There are more inhabited islands as well. Mercay Island, Molida Island, Goron Island, and the Isle of Frost all have sizable settlements on them, and there was once a great civilization called the Cobble Kingdom in the Northeastern Sea; though it is unknown how far their influence reached. Pirates are much more common here, with them being most highly sighted in the sea between Mercay Island and Goron Island. Also there is a female pirate, Jolene, who has a special connection to Linebeck and is sighted everywhere. The inhabitants of the World of the Ocean King know of most of the islands there, but not all. The Spirit Island is known to few. The Uncharted Island is known only to the golden frogs, one person on Mercay Island, and the Old Wayfarer. Zauz's Island is known to Zauz and the Old Wayfarer. Dee Ess Island is known to the Gorons, and they host a game there. Harrow Island and Maze Island both hold mini-games and are known to few. The other islands are relatively large and most know of them. The World of the Ocean King appears to be linked to the Light World via the Ghost Ship as it was where both Link and Tetra entered and exited this world. It is quite possible that this is the area above the land of Termina after it was flooded in the Great Flood. Deities The World of the Ocean King seems to have the same three goddesses as the Light World: Din, Nayru, and Farore. This is evidenced by their representatives there: the fairy-like spirits freed by Link in the first half of Phantom Hourglass. There is one other powerful being worth mentioning, the Ocean King himself. There is not one person in this world that has not heard of him. Even the knights of the ancient Cobble Kingdom know of him, though his temple is far away from them. Known locations Southwestern Sea *Mercay Island *Cannon Island *Isle of Ember *Molida Island *Spirit Island Northwestern Sea *Isle of Gust *Bannan Island *Zauz's Island *Uncharted Island Southeastern Sea *Goron Island *Isle of Frost *Dee Ess Island *Harrow Island Northeastern Sea *Isle of the Dead *Isle of Ruins *Maze Island Ships *Jolene's ship *Beedle's Shop Ship *Masked Ship *Prince of Red Lions *Ghost Ship *Pirate Ship There are also many large rocks that can't be docked with. These mostly serve as obstacles to avoid. These rocks appear in lines, and may be old mountain ranges. They appear in several places: *Between the east and west portions of the Southwestern Sea. *Between the Northwestern and Northeastern Sea. *Surrounding the two islands of the Cobble Kingdom: the Isle of the Dead and the Isle of Ruins. Category:Countries *